There has been rapid advancement in the field of immunology, especially concerning the relatively recently elucidated immunoglobulin A system. A 2 1/2 day symposium dealing with this system and its application to oral health would appear to be most timely. This class of immunoglobulins is of particular relevance with respect to dental caries and peridontal disease. The five major areas of interest which have been selected for consideration are (1) development and cellular origin of the IgA molecule, (2) structure, biosynthesis, and genetics of the IgA molecule, (3) function of the IgA system, (4) the IgA system in disease, (5) implications of the IgA system for oral health. Objectives of this symposium are to (1) delineate deficient areas of information and research relevant to the immunoglobulin A system, so that further research can be undertaken to complete our knowledge of this class of immunoglobulins, (2) stimulate and encourage outstanding basic science investigators to direct their research in this area toward problems relevent to dentistry, (3) clarify fundamentals that are controversial concerning this group of immunoglobulins, (4) condense into one sources our present knowledge and information relevant to the basic biochemistry, biology, and function of the immunoglobulin A system so that the potential for clinical application may be better realized by clinicians and basic scientists alike. The symposium papers and discussion will be published rapidly.